Griffin and Phoenix
by little.tel
Summary: At the end of Jumper, David left Griffin trapped in a metal prison being constantly electrocuted in Chechnya. Across the globe a Senser feels a hole open in the fabric of reality as he teleports to nowhere. The paladins are hot on Phoenix's tail, and if Griffin escapes his prison he's going to pick up some extra baggage. Hopefully this team up will work out better than the last.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing Phoenix**

My name is Phoebe, but everybody calls me Phoenix. I am different. Since I was five I've been able to 'sense' things. I get these 'flashes' of something that I can only really describe as energy and the feeling of exactly where it is in relation to myself. And that feeling of where the flash happened sticks in my brain till I write it down.

It drove me a bit crazy when it first started happening since I had no knowledge of space, distance, or anything really and no idea how to get the feelings to leave me alone. My problem was solved when my brother found an old globe in the attic and our Dad pointed out where we were on it. Almost instantly I knew where the feelings were on the globe. I pointed them out and Dad taught me how to use coordinates. So I started keeping a diary of nothing but coordinates.

Eventually I realized that some of the feelings were different, like different flavors of ice cream. So I gave them labels and kept track of them separately. Quickly I found patterns in the locations of the feelings. They all traveled all over the world, but they each tended to have places they came from more frequently.

It wasn't till I was fifteen that I realized what caused these flashes and feelings. I was vacationing in New York with my family when a flash, the second oldest flavor that I had named Beta, happened right around a corner. I immediately investigated, leaving my family in a restaurant. In an alley where the feeling had come from I found a man. He was in his mid twenties and was covered in blood that was coming from a huge stab wound in his chest. His hands were bound behind him with a rusty old chain that ended in a chunk of concrete. He startled when I got closer to him and in the blink of an eye he vanished. And as he vanished I felt him reappear somewhere in California. After that I never felt Beta again.

The flashes were people. People who could teleport. Needless to say my mind had been blown. But after some time I just got used to the fact that a few people seemed to pop all over the world and I always knew when they did it. So if there were multiple teleporters than there were probably other people like me too.

I didn't meet one of them for another three years though. On the high school graduation trip to Washington DC I felt Zeta 'port' to the area. Later that same evening I felt Zeta port many times all within a few feet of the same place quickly. Since it was close by I went to investigate.

They were in a park and there were four of them. Suddenly Zeta ported again and there was a young woman coming up behind the group from nowhere with a bat in her hand. The four turned and shot odd-looking cables at the woman, who ported to safety to their left and behind an old tree. Even though she was completely hidden from view and silent, one of the men in the group was able to immediately spot her. She ported all around the area and like me the man could find her every time.

I'd found another teleporter and a Senser like me. And then one of the four managed to hit Zeta with their sparking cables and it was like a hole opened in the back of my head. A near constant stream of porting and going nowhere blossomed in my mind. Another way to describe it would be like looking at lights. Normal porting was like a light turned on and off quickly, only on for as long as the teleporter is actually traveling. This was like looking at the sun and it seemed to only get brighter the longer Zeta was trapped.

They killed her, stabbed her in the heart, and I could only watch as her body slumped lifelessly to the ground and her light vanished from my mind. The four congratulated each other and, with Zeta's body, disappeared off into the night. That was when I knew there were dangers to doing what I could, and someone was using Sensers to hunt Teleporters. I've got no idea who, I've kept my ability to myself and told no one, but it's time for answers now. Things have been happening, the teleporters I can feel have been dieing in droves. There's only a few left now Alpha, Delta, Theta, Iota, Phi, and Omega. Only six from my original thirty-two.

Alpha is the first one I ever felt and doesn't tend to move very often, only jumping every few years. Delta definitely travels the most, I'm pretty sure he or she had visited every corner of the globe before I turned ten. Theta moves a bunch, but only around Africa. Iota generally stays in the colder regions, never venturing near the equator. Phi is apparently a thief, if the string of bank robberies following him or her is any clue. Omega is one of my newest, probably the youngest.

I've still got that globe, it's covered in tacks, though I only keep it for sentimental reasons now. I use a computer program of my own design to keep track of everything at the moment. With it I can look up patterns and make predictions on where my Teleporters might go next. They've all got their individual quirks after all.

Another thing I've found is that each Teleporter has a 'safe zone', a place that they go to instinctually when they are hurt or in danger. It's different for each one, but is probably where they felt the safest when young. With all the deaths I've been feeling, those safe places are most likely going to be getting some visits soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix's Gamble**

She had been finishing up her final year at college when she had felt Delta go on a whirlwind tour of the world with Phi. To be completely honest, she had found it a bit annoying since they'd decided to do so while she was finishing her last final exam, and the influx of planetary coordinates was rather distracting. They'd paused briefly in New York just as she'd turned the test over to her professor. She made her way back to her apartment as they teleported to Kentucky and Alaska, with Delta making a small side trip to Columbia. She had made it home and had been settling celebration plans with her roommate when they 'ported to Chechnya and her head erupted with a splitting migraine.

Delta was being electrocuted.

She had spent the rest of the day trying not to think about the fact that one of her Teleporters was probably going to die soon. That's how the pattern worked. The Hunters and their pet Sensers caught a Teleporter with their electric weapons. The Teleporter lost control of their ability and entered a state where they were 'porting in place every few seconds, but unable to actually go anywhere. The constant teleporting gave her a fierce headache from the information overload. Then the Teleporter would simply stop, their 'porting cut off abruptly. And then she would never feel them teleport again, the Hunters having killed them. Sad, but resigned, she pushed the pain from the constant 'porting away and focused on her graduation in a few days.

It had been a gamble choosing here.

Days passed, her graduation came and went, and Delta was still trapped in an unending teleportation that never went anywhere. Something was clearly going on and she had to find a way to help. Delta was **her** Teleporter; she couldn't just let the Hunters kill him. She knew they weren't the ones electrocuting Delta; they killed Teleporters quickly. Delta had been stuck for days.

Delta was being electrocuted.

Every Teleporter, she felt, had their safe place where they had most likely grown up. Since there was no way she'd be able to get into a war torn Chechnya, especially since she didn't even have a passport, she'd have to help her Teleporter when they hopefully escaped to their safe place. Unfortunately, Delta never seemed to use wherever his might be. So she looked through her files and went back to the earliest feelings she had from him. She was looking at a choice of either, a suburban house in San Diego or a patch of random dessert a few hours from there. Either way she was going to have to take a chance and choose one.

It was a gamble choosing this place.

A good fifteen miles off the closest highway was a white and red R.V. sitting under the desert sun. It had been sitting there for the past three days with its occupant only emerging to set up a portable generator and to make and use a cooking fire. The owner of the R.V., Phoenix, was a young woman in her mid twenties. She was of average height, had dark brown hair and eyes, and a tan complexion. On the whole she was an extremely normal looking person and could easily disappear in a crowd. The only thing a little off was the red rings around her pupils, not that many people got close enough to see those.

She had been waiting

It had been a simple manner to borrow her grandparents' R.V. for a 'post-graduation' cross-country trip. The drive from North Carolina to California had been a long one, but she'd made good time, only stopping when she absolutely needed to. Her mind had been buzzing constantly with Delta's teleporting and she worried about the state they would be in if or when they finally got free.

Delta was being electrocuted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Griffin's Hell**

He hurt.

The thought kept spinning round and round his head. He hurt. He ached. He was breaking. His flesh was burning and freezing. He was being ripped apart molecule by molecule. He was being compressed and slowly pulled through the eye of a needle.

He ached.

Time had lost all sense and reason ages ago. He'd lost the ability to think about anything but the pain after the first few days. His mind was cloudy and fuzzy. Thoughts repeating, disappearing, disjointed, and always punctuated by the jagged pain that spiked through him constantly.

He hurt.

Blinking, he turned his blurry eyes from the wretched gray sky to the explosion and war torn muddy ground that he could see beneath him. Immobilized by his metal and wire prison, he could not turn to look at anything else. Before, there had been brilliant explosions of yellow and orange lighting up his vision, but they had stopped at some point. Leaving only the gray sky, the mud, and the blue pain that sparked and crisscrossed his sight.

He ached.

With the explosions gone there was nothing he could hear except the crackling of the electricity as it shot through him and a long and ragged screaming.

He hurt.

Sometime later he blinked again and was able to recognize the colored blurs moving on the ground below him as people. His tired and half blind eyes were caught by the shiny metal of a handgun that one of the larger blurs was holding.

He ached.

A loud gunshot split the air and he felt something move through his chest. His eyes refocused on the faint wisp of smoke that was drifting from the barrel of the gun. Splintered thoughts connected it to the bullet that had just passed through him as if he was nothing more than air. For some reason he found this funny and the scream that he had been hearing for so long became a horrible mockery of a laugh. Another shattered thought connected and he realized that the screaming had been coming from him.

He hurt.

The blurry figures were moving around now, making indistinct noises and pointing at the electricity that was leaping around and through him. After a minute or an hour his laughter died away and he turned his tired eyes back to the gray sky. The only sound was the energy snapping through his body.

He ached.

Distantly he realized the sky had darkened and was rumbling angrily. His tired eyes blinked at the heavens as his battered body slowly recognized the rain falling on it and the amplifying affect it had on the electricity's surges.

He hurt.

The sharp increase in pain had his muscles spasming again, making his head fall forward as his body twitched. The group watching him was still there and the gun was once again pointing at him.

He ached.

A bang rang out, but instead of hitting him, the bullet severed one of the power cables that was keeping his prison electrified. Another bang and another cable fell still as it was cut off from its power source. Shot after shot sounded, slowly severing the ties that were binding him to his cage. They were trying to free him.

He hurt.

Only a single cable was left, the electricity still holding him, but the pain had lessened. The sky rumbled and an ear-shattering crack split the air. He lifted his head to the sky as a bolt of lightning struck the twisted tower that held him captive.

He was breaking.

Despite being immobilized, his back arched and his head snapped backward. His body twisted violently into itself as much as it could with his limbs being tangled in metal and dead power cables.

He was breaking.

The lightning that had surged through his body and prison had disappeared into the ground but the ache it had caused was still there. Vaguely he knew he was screaming again, though he couldn't really hear anything over the pain.

He was breaking.

Over the hurt and the screaming he heard someone shout. The gun went off again and the final electrical cable lost its power.

He was free.

In the blink of an eye he was gone. Escaping from his cage. His hell. In the same blink he reappeared on the other side of the planet.

He hurt.

He was lying on his back in the middle of a dessert behind a rock with splatters of faded paint on it. The sun was high above his head in a brilliantly blue sky. He was still screaming.

He hurt.

Time was meaningless, but eventually the sun had set and his screams had died into unsteady whimpers. His body had stopped spasming so violently, though the twitching continued.

He hurt so much.

It was slowly, oh so slowly, dying from a burning inferno into a dull ache. He blinked and the moon was gently shinning on him.

He hurt and he was so tired.

His eyes slid shut and he slipped into his first real sleep in days.


End file.
